


Forget Regret

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Hurt Logan, Jean Grey Lives, Logan Needs A Hug, Logan POV, Multi, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pre-Poly, Scott summers lives, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Logan wakes up in a new future. Jean and Scott are alive, and he's been given a second chance. He just needs to work out how the hell to flirt with them without getting lasered. Or mindwiped. Or both.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Forget Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> After Logan finds himself back in the future he has helped to change, he realises he's left some business unfinished: That tension that has always been there, between him and Jean and Scott. And it's time he addressed it, now that he's been given another chance. But it's just so difficult to catch the right moment... until a mission goes wrong and he finds himself in that exact right moment to confess what he'll probably never have the opportunity to confess again.  
> (basically past-DOFP, and please with a happy ending (: make of the mission-go-wrong what you want!)

The simple fact was, men like him didn't get second chances. They lived, and they endured, and they fucked up again and again and again, and they never once got the chance to put things right. They got used to running away. To throwing their bag over their shoulder, turning their back on whatever family they'd made, and leaving before the sun came up.

As the world had turned to ash, he'd held true to what he still had. The professor and his ageing archenemy, who believed that there would be a way. They were running out of time, and faced with extinction, and he'd been the only one who stood a chance. 

So he'd taken it. Not because he thought he'd manage it, not because he thought it had worked - but because he didn't back down from a fight, and this, this was the last fight going.

So he'd gone. And he'd seen the bastard that had tormented him, smirking across a conference table, and he'd felt his mind slipping between past and present - present and future - now and now - and there'd been nothing he could do. They'd told him to stay calm, and he could have laughed. but this was it. This was their chance. And the fucking prick that had sent him back was striding forwards, gesturing and laughing in the eyes of the world's media, and they were all screwed.

And then he was impaled, bound in metal, thrown into the water to drown, and he'd embraced it until he'd been lifted up, and he'd seen that monster grinning down, and he'd known that either he returned, to where he'd been and the death that awaited him then, or he lived through torture after torture, and got the metal back into his bones, and he prayed that it would be option one. He couldn't remember the last time he'd prayed, but this was the final act of a desperate man. And he'd felt the pain overwhelm him, exhaustion slipping over him...

***

And Logan had woken, in his bed, in the school. And the professor had been there, his husband close at hand...and she was here. Jean. Radiant and beautiful - and there was her husband, fiercely protective and as handsome as ever, and she smiled, and she was dead, they both were. They'd been lucky, they'd died before the world had gone to hell. He reached out, and his hand was grabbed.  
"Easy pal."

"Well, some things never change. Good to see you, Scott." He touched his shoulder, squeezing and watching as he walked away, and the professor knew. The professor knew, but no one remembered.

They told him the timelines would integrate, and they did. The problem was the him in this timeline - the one they'd all known - was just as much of a fucking pussy as he was. Which meant he'd never done anything about...this. Whatever the fuck this was. The fact he liked it when Scott snarled at him, or Jean smirked. The awkward tension that none of them seemed to want to avoid - and he knew she was married. And so was he, and Logan...Logan wasn't the kind of guy to cheat, or make someone cheat. But it wasn't cheating if they all wanted it.

He just had to work out how. Because he was pretty sure walking up to Jean and asking if he could fuck her husband was a surefire way to get his memory wiped, and he was even more sure that going up to Scott and asking if he could sleep with his wife would lead to being punched, and lasered. Which...wasn't the effect he was really aiming for.

So he carried on with this new life (he was a teacher of all things, and that was hell until the memories all got in order, but it was damn good to see the young mutants that hadn't had their lives shaped by war). He taught them to fight - but they were running fucking rescue missions, not fighting for their lives, and he wanted... he wanted this life. He wanted all of it. Guys like him didn't get second chances, but he'd been given the option and by god, he wanted to try. 

It was just the issue of his love life. Or rather the lack of his love life. Because he could smell Jean on Scott, and Scott on Jean, and he wanted both of them to be his as well, wanted to prove to them that this was something good, something they never should have missed out on for all these years, and he couldn't fucking phrase it right.

***

And then it wasn't a second fucking chance he needed. It was a third. Because the Blackbird crashed with just them on board (shouldn't let a visually impaired guy fly a plane, even if Hank said that it was set up to let Scott read the signals) and they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. He'd managed to shove Scott out of the pilot's seat, but there was now a pretty large shard of glass through his ribcage, and it hurt, and Jean was bleeding from where she hit her head, and Scott's fucking arm was broken.

"Hey," he called out, and his voice was shaking and spluttering, and he knew he'd keep losing blood until he could get himself off of the fucking shard of glass embedded in him. "Scott? Look, I'm gonna... gonna need some...some help here."

"What?"

"Cut through... cut through the damn..." Logan frowned. "The up-down bit. The bit connecting the seat to the... the floor. That bit." He spat out a mouthful of blood, annoyed at how apparently the lack of oxygen was getting to him. He saw Scott take his glasses off, and then the metal was melting, and he was able to kick backwards. Some of the glass came with him, and he groaned, reaching to pull out the bigger shards.

"Thanks Cyke," he muttered. "Jean... you okay?"

"That's a lot of blood." Scott muttered, and Logan bit back the urge to mutter something about stating the fucking obvious. He just about managed.

"Look, I'm...I'm gonna need a bit to... to rest and get...get some blood back. You two better not fucking die..." Logan muttered. He closed his eyes, and opened them as he found himself being moved, Scott positioning Logan's head against his legs. A moment later, Jean moved, lifting out the slabs of glass that were still embedded in him, and he groaned in pain, watching as they were lifted out from him.

"Fuck," Logan muttered with conviction, and then tensed, because he could feel something behind him. He opened his eyes, and was shocked to realise it was Scott, running his fingers through Logan's hair with the arm that wasn't held up to his chest.

"You saved her, you know?" Scott asked. "Neither of us would...would stand a chance."

"Yeah well. Gotta get you back to the school or the professor'll be pissed." Logan muttered, and Jean shook her head, looking at him.

"You know, Logan, you dream loud."

"Yeah." He laughed nervously, thinking of Rogue - still at the school, still alive, still with Bobby and delighted in their own weird little no-sex relationship. "Woke Marie up screaming a few times."

"Not that kind of dream." Scott snorted, and suddenly Logan worked out exactly what kind of dream Jean might have overheard.

"Shit," he snorted. "You know about the timeline thing."

"Yes." Jean answered. "We were both dead where you ... where you remember."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Seeing you two again... you know, I used to think it was just you Jean. You're... you're perfect, and I've lost like, way more blood than I should have, but yeah. You're hot, and I wanted to bang you, and then you're... you're great. And Scott got pissed when I was flirting and... you know. He's..." Logan yawned, pressing his head back against the legs under him. "He's really fucking cute when he's mad."

"He is." Jean agreed, rubbing at her head, and she was bleeding a lot, and he felt so fucking tired.

"You better stay awake." Scott told him, jabbing him in the shoulder. He yelped, and Scott shook his head. "We're not losing you now."

"We aren't. Like I said, we've heard your dreams. And we were...talking about them."

"I'm not..." Logan groaned. He wanted to say he wasn't interested in a quick fuck, but that was a lie. He wanted more, but he wasn't proud enough to refuse a fuck if it was on offer.

"Why do you think Scott picks fights with you so much?" Jean asked, and then gasped. _I've made contact with the Professor. A rescue plane is on its way._

"Because he's a shithead?"

"Because he likes seeing you riled up, and so do I." She smiled, and Logan was suddenly glad of the lack of blood because otherwise he might have reacted pretty embarrassingly at the look in her eye. She grinned.  
_I know you're thinking it._ Her words were followed by a rush of images, and he gasped slightly.

"So you don't die, you hear me." Scott muttered. "Not until we try."

Logan nodded, and Scott's hand squeezed his, and Jean's found his other hand, and he could hear them both in his mind, and it gave him something other than the pain to think about.

It was Storm that led the rescue. Her and the Professor's husband, who was able to float Logan into the plane without a word.

Once he was laying on the medical bed, Jean was sat in the chair beside him, and Scott half-straddled him, and both of them held onto him tightly.

And it was fucking painful, and he was sure most of his ribs were broken inside their metal casings, but guys like him didn't get second chances.

Apparently, they got third goes. He just needed to hurry up and heal, then wait for them to catch up.


End file.
